Before I Fall to Pieces
by Asura of Love
Summary: 3 different paths will collide during this mission. Will Neji and Tenten get through it before the guy they are escorting tears them apart from each other? CH 10 is up! Neji now knows Daichi's secret! But Neji has one of his own as well...
1. chapter one, tenten

**Tenten--the mission**

**day one, 8am**

* * *

How could I call myself a kunoichi? Seriously. They are supposed to be strong, emotionless, and smart, while being caring, cunning, and prepared. I am none of those. I am a wreck. And I can blame it all on a certain _someone_. That someone being a complete dishonest jerk that cant see what's in front of him.

"I'm going to be fine." I tried to tell myself. Too bad my head wasn't listening to me. _Your ridiculous._ It kept saying. _You are overreacting._

"Overreacting? I don't think so." It's not so ridiculous to be upset about going on a mission with your ex is it? Especially when he dumps you with some petty excuse. "I need to find myself." Bull shit I tell you! And you wanna know something else thats ridiculous?

**Talking to yourself!**

I stomped out of my apartment and down the steps to the first floor, with my backpack slung over my shoulder. I stood there and waited with my arms crossed, lips pursed, and cheeks puffed. I wasn't going to like this. Not one bit.

Too bad my life isn't like a teen sitcom. Where the problem is completely resolved in a matter of 30 minutes and is full of laughs and mishaps. Like when the girl gets dumped by this one guy but soon realizes that shes better off without him. Then she finds some new guy that's way better for her, and her ex is completely alone and miserable, wishing he had her back.

Yea...not happening. In fact, it's kind of the other way around. I'm the wreck who wants _him_ back.

I'm losing my mind.

All I have to tell myself is that he's not worth the fuss. That there are other fish in the sea. That I shouldn't settle for a guy that doesn't want to be with me. That he just wasn't that into me...wow Tenten, way to boost your self esteem.

I tapped my foot, absentmindedly, in annoyance. "He's late." I muttered under my breath. Something must be up, because he's never late. And I mean _never_. Neji is the most punctual person I've ever met. And it just doesn't make any sense why he would be late. Maybe he ran into some trouble...Maybe Lee found him and challenged him to something stupid like a wheelbarrow race or seeing who could count to a million first. Or maybe he died. Not probable...but possible. Hey, I can dream can't I?

"But what if he doesn't show up? Then what?"

No one has to answer that, _because no ones here_! I dig the heal of my sandal into the dirt and huffed. As if on cue, the tops of two heads walked slowly over the horizon. One was the man we were escorting, and the other was, obviously, Neji.

I ignore the weird feeling in my stomach and run up to the two. "Where have you been?" I demand.

"Hn." he smirks. He can definitely tell that I'm annoyed beyond all reason.

I hate that word. If you would call it such. It's more like a sound. A hum. And I hate it when he smirks. He _always_ smirks, as if hes inwardly laughing at everything I do. Such a stupid stuck up brat.

I was glaring at him, he was just starring back with the most non-emotional face on the planet. I could tell things were getting awkward for the man standing beside both of us because he immediately introduced himself.

"Shirakawa Daichi." He said holding out his hand for me to shake it. I glance at him.

"Tenten." I say plain and simple totally rejecting his formal introduction. He withdrew his hand sheepishly but had a smug look on his face...I think. I was a bit too preoccupied to really care though.

But I do think something was going on between him and Neji. I mean, I just met the man a split second ago yet already it seems like him and my ex-boyfriend are scheming something! Is that possible? The way this Daichi guy smirked and looked at Neji through the corner of his eyes. And the way Neji immediately furrowed his eyebrows and looked at both of us made me suspect even more.

I'm just being paranoid. Yea, that's it. Paranoid.

"Whatever." I say as I reach up and massage my temples like it's going to solve _all_ my problems. I wish. Why can't we just go on this dumb mission and get over with it already?

"We're going to be behind schedule if we keep this up." Oh well la-dee-da. Look who's the smart one now. Stupid Neji and his stupid worries...wait. Somethings wrong. He seems to be acting different. I'm not so sure if its a good or bad different. But it's different nonetheless. Does he seem concerned about something? Or is it just me?

"Well it's about time. I was afraid I was going to die before we even left this village."

Wow. Daichi's a douche.

* * *

**review?**


	2. chapter two, neji

**Neji--the mission  
day one, 8:37am**

* * *

Well this is just the way I wanted to start out my morning. I mean, honestly, who wouldn't want to wake up on a beautiful day, and have it all ruined by the continuous whining and evil stares of your ex girlfriend? I'd choose that over a good round of training any day.

_Not._

I'm sorry I was a little less than 10 minutes late, me and Daichi had a few problems that we needed to get through.

_Flashback_

"We're clear on everything right Neji?" Daichi began. I could feel my fists clenching. I wanted so bad to punch him in the face at this moment. But I willed myself to loosen my fists a bit. "I wouldn't want this mission to be a failure. Don't you agree?"

"Yea." I say simply. And that was no lie. What I didn't add was if he wasn't such an asshole, there'd be no chance of Tenten finding out anything that would make her upset in the first place.

"Great." He said patting me on the shoulder "Good to know that we're on the same page." He stares at me, almost studying me. "I _am_ going to tell her you know."

"Of course." I say, even though he's been feeding me that same bullshit line for a while now.

_End Flashback_

We had a _very_ quiet walk to the Konoha gates. The only thing that broke the silence was the women outside their shops sweeping and the sound of water hitting the morning flower buds on citizens' windowsills. That was it. A morning in Konoha was a quiet one. And we had a very awkward situation to help out a bit.

I could feel Tenten's eyes glaring holes in the back of my head. I could feel Daichi's tenseness radiating off of his shoulders. I sighed and gave a nod to the two guards at Konoha's gates. They nodded back in approval of us leaving.

I've spent the last two weeks driving myself up the wall all because of my stupid neighbor, and that one encounter. If not for that, me and Tenten would still be together. But instead, we're not. And Tenten hates me.

I looked back at Tenten and she still kept her glare. I couldn't blame her. She has every reason to be angry with me. After all, I'm the one who broke up with her. If she knew what really happened, she'd probably hate me even more. Because we broke up for a really fucked up reason that she doesn't know about. And hopefully, she wont ever know.

* * *

**ok, real quick, i know my chapters are a bit short, but im trying to update this ever few days so it kinda evens out right?**

**reveiw?**


	3. chapter three, neji

**Hello all. Thanks for reading this fic. I really appreciate those who have reviewed so far (LoveIsBlue and soar2survive — thank you so much! You made my day!). And I would looooove some more. Ya know, to keep me going. And I will make you all a deal, if you review this story, then I will read and review one of your stories (if you have one). Hopefully that gives you a little more incentive to review. :D**

**And also, this story is a little different than a normal linear story that you might read. POV wise, it jumps from person to person. Mainly, it's going to be Tenten and Neji's point of view. Also, this story is nonlinear. Meaning it jumps from the present to the past and back again. Its weird when you read it chapter by chapter, sorry for that, but hopefully it'll all make sense by the very end.**

* * *

**Neji--before  
Academy Days**

Today was just like any other, no different from the rest. I woke up as usual, ate the same breakfast as yesterday and the day before, got ready, and walked to school. I entered the classroom and sat in my usual spot, next to the same people as any other day. But one thing was different that bothered me.

"Tenten! I saved you a seat!" The boy in front of me yelled as he flailed his arms so the said girl would notice him. She smiled, and ran to her saved seat. I stared at the girl in disgust. I've never seen her before in my life, but I already know that I don't like her. She was just another one of those girly girls that aren't good for anything but being annoying.

"Hey guys." She waved at the three boys that saved her a seat. It just _has_ to be the seat in right in front of mine. So now I have to look at her stupid hairdo on that fat head that blocks my view.

"Alright class, quiet down, quiet down." Our sensei tried to tame these wild beasts. He sighed when no one would listen to him.

I look down to the girl sitting in front of me. Instead of listening to our teacher and doing her classwork, she was folding a piece of paper, horizontally and then vertically, to cover up her chicken scratch handwriting. My eye twitched. It does that sometimes. I don't know why.

She passed it to the boy on her right, and he passed it to the boy he was sitting to. When he began to open it, I noticeably leaned forward. I wasn't _that_ curious as to what it said. I was just bored. Yea. That's it.

"Hyuuga Neji, would you care to explain?" The teachers' words to me echoed in my mind. Oh shit, I'm in trouble. I don't even know what he was teaching about.

"Er...About what sensei?" I manage to sheepishly say. I could feel all eyes were on me. All except that Tenten girl. That bothered me.

"Weren't you listening?" He noticeably sighed, as if he was disappointed in me. "We were talking about the increase in the number of immigrants, right before the Kyuubi attack."

I had nothing to say on this subject. I really didn't. Sensei just liked to pick on the kids that weren't listening. He's good at it too.

He just looked at me with an anxious stare. He wanted my answer, I knew that. "Well...? Do you have anything to add to our little lesson?"

"No sir." He closed his eyes at me and sighed.

* * *

Stupid kids get to play at recess while I have to clap these stupid erasers. I glared out the window at the playground littered with screaming kids. I'm not going to lie, I hate recess. Why I am so mad is beyond me.

I clapped the erasers twice when out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar face. That Tenten girl.

At first I assumed that she would either be one of those kids that sat by themselves on the wall and just wished they could have something to do at recess or that she would be one of the popular girls that had nothing better to do than to stand in a random spot on the playground and judge everyone that walks past. _Both_ are annoying as hell.

But to my surprise, she wasn't either. She was running to the field, with a soccer ball in her hands with about 20 boys following her yelling and cheering.

"Hmf." So she was one of_ those_ girls...

It took me 20 minutes, but I cleaned every one of my sensei's erasers. It was a pain, but oh well. It gave me something to do.

* * *

After school was a busy time. It was when everyone was out and about. The kids were playing with their friends and trying to get rid of their parents. The older kids would be sitting underneath a tree or at the local Ichiraku ramen stand. And the grownups would be trying to keep a hold of their rambunctious child. It was rather annoying. All I really wanted to do was sit someplace peaceful and relax. There was almost no quiet place outdoors that I could go to.

My hands fidget in my pockets, trying to grasp the small amounts of lint in the very corner. I sigh as I walk down a dirt path, trying to get away from the noisy town. At the end of the tree surrounded dirt path, I found myself in back of the local park. To my surprise, it wasn't busy like the rest of the town was. I scan the open fields and all I found was a swing set. My eye twitches; there it goes again.

Sitting on the left swing I see a little girl. She had dark brown hair that was placed in two buns and her head was hanging down pretty low, as if she was sad. All I see is the back of her head, but I was almost sure that it was that Tenten girl from class.

Why was she here? Shouldn't she have something better to be doing than pouting on a swing? Why doesn't she just go home?

Then it hit me. What if she didn't have a home to go home to? What if she is abused by her parents? Maybe she lived alone?

My eyes drift to the dirt path I stood on. I thought about being nice to her and talk to her, but I refuse to be like that. Whatever her problem is, it's not mine, so why should I care?

I continued the back road home.

**theres chapter 3. **

**I know it was dull, but remember...i'm just getting the story rolling! Be patient.**

**Please review! I'd just like to know who's reading and whether you like it or not!**

**:D**

**and as long as I have at least one reader, I will continue.**


	4. chapter four, tenten

**Asura says: Ooooh thank you thank you thank you too all that reviewed!  
I wont keep you waiting with all my mumbo jumbo talk!  
To the bat cave!  
...errr...  
...i mean...to the story...**

**holy bikini wax asura of love!**

* * *

**Tenten – the mission  
day one, 9:17am**

"So..." I say trying to start some sort of conversation "Where exactly are we taking you, Mr..." Oops. Forgot his name. Nice one Tenten!

"Shirakawa. And we are going to Kumo. Didn't your Hokage inform you of this?" He looked at me and Neji as if we were stupid. True, Tsunade-sama did tell us where we were to take him. But she never said where _exactly_, just wherever he wanted to go. I don't get why this old man couldn't of walked by himself. But I guess he has a lot of enemies, and Tsunade wants to play it safe rather than gamble a life. Ha. That's funny.

I looked over towards Neji, for a brief second. His head was hung rather low, and his eyes looked bitter. It's weird to see him like that. But in a strange way, I liked seeing him vulnerable like that. It's actually kinda cute...dammit...so much for not thinking of him like that anymore...whatever. I've lost enough self respect as it is. A little more couldn't hurt. Could it?

"Is that where you are from Shirakawa-san?" I asked trying to keep this "conversation" going. If you could call it one.

He chuckled a bit. I don't know why he did that. I wasn't being funny. "Why yes I am. I actually moved around a lot when I was younger, but that's where I started. For a short period of time, I actually resided in your very village."

Is that how he knows Tsunade-sama? "Stop me if I'm getting a little too personal, but, why do you move around so much?"

He chuckled again, but this time it seemed nervous. I wonder why. "I don't mind. Part of it was because of family, and we never felt safe where we were. Then, once I got older, I tried settling down, but I just couldn't after I found out that my family had died. After that, I started traveling because that was all I knew how to do. It was what I did to cope with the loss. I got in trouble in a lot of the towns, until I ended back in Konoha. Now I feel like its the right time to go back to my roots to see if any of my family survived."

I was kinda shocked. No one, in my entire life had ever spilled that much to me in the first hour of me knowing them. It made me feel sorry for the guy. Just a little. I'm not _that_ sappy.

"Oh wow...I'm sorry." I honestly didn't know what to say. But he gave me a weak smile as thanks. I realized though, those 4 words are all I can say when a tragedy occurs. Like that one time when Hinata's pet mouse died. All I could say was "oh wow. I'm sorry." I'm great with words, right? But it's all good, cause even though Hinata's my best friend she had Ino and Sakura to cheer her up. They're good for that kind of stuff. Maybe it's because they are girly, and they understand emotional pain much more than I do.

Hinata was feeling all nostalgic that night and remembered all the times she spent with Mr. Salty. I couldn't do much to help out cause I personally hated that little albino chew toy. But Sakura and Ino were crying with Hinata and adding to the nostalgia.

Those two have helped me out with the emotional pain too. I usually wouldn't allow that kind of thing to happen. But times were hard for me. Neji had just broken up with me, and an old friend of mine was trying to get into my life again...as _more_ than a friend.

If you must know, his name is Yamato. I've known him since the early academy days, we were best friends from the start. Until the last year of ninja academy, that is. He dropped out because of some new friends he made, and we just stopped talking. I'm sure theres more to that, but I just think hes incapable of being friends with a girl. When we were little, I don't think he had a problem with it because I was just like one of the guys. But around the lovely age of 11 I started...ahem...developing.

So Yamato showed up at my apartment the same night Neji broke up with me and just wanted to talk. To catch up. We ended up talking until the sun started coming up over the horizon. It was really weird for me, to just be friends again after almost 7 years. But it also seemed natural. Then when we were saying our goodbyes, I kissed him.

Yea thats right. And im not gonna lie. I've wanted to do that my entire life of knowing the guy.

The funny part was, he kissed back. And it turned into this full on make-out session. When he left, it was the first time in 3 years that I have cried. It turns out that:

**1. Making out with Yamato wasn't at all what I expected.**

**2. I should have made out with him sooner. Maybe then I would have gotten over him sooner.**

**3. Turns out, the best way to get over someone is not to get a rebound guy. Because after Yamato left, I missed Neji more than ever.**

Anyway, that next day was a complete blur. All I remember is having a girls day, and me spilling my guts to my 3 friends. Hinata stuck by the fact that her cousin wasn't worth it and that I'll find a guy ten times better. Sakura kept saying that he'll get whats coming to him. And Ino wouldn't shut up about how I should just date around, trying to get that one "jerk" out of my system. Geez, they suck at advice. Almost as much as I suck at feeling sorry for people.

I hate getting their advice too. Not only because they make me agree with them but they make me do what their advice tells me. I hate their advice almost as much as I hate the idea of going on a mission with the only boy that was able to get inside me and rip my heart out for no reason.

* * *

**Theres chapter 4! hope you liked it! ...i didn't really like it...i rushed it a bit. But what I think doesn't matter!  
Now be a dear and click that "go" button in the bottom right hand corner and post a review. It would make me one happy writer.**

**:D**


	5. chapter five, tenten

**My goodness, I took quite a while to update. Woops.  
Anyway, I would like to recommend a story to all of you. Its called "a match made in heaven" by .xXx.hikari.midnight.xXx. Its an AU fic, and its a good ol' can of amazingness.**

* * *

**Tenten--before  
graduation**

"Rock Lee." Iruka-sensei's words rung in my ears. No way in hell was I going to be on the hot-blooded dropout's team.

"Hyuuga Neji." Oh and to top it all off, I am not going to be on the number one genius' team either. I'd kill myself before training with both of them! I can just imagine trying to keep them from each others throats.

"And Tenten." My head hit the wooden desk with a hollow bang. Oh geez...goodbye cruel world.

"You three will make team 10, lead by our very own Maito Gai." Iruka-sensei went on listing off the new teams.

I sneaked a peak at my new teammates. Lee was looking rather nervous. I bet its because he graduated with the lowest grades, and Neji got the highest. This is gonna be fun.

_Not._

I turned around, and right in back of me I met the gaze of Neji. I completely froze up. That boy was the only one I can't stand to be around. I don't know what it is, but he makes me feel so self-conscious, just the way he looks at me with the most disgusted look on his face. I turn back around and my forehead met the desk once again.

* * *

I guess I could try my best not to piss him off. But how do I do that?

"Okay, you three are promoted to Genins today. I want to hear your goals."

My hand shoots up in an instant. Here we go...

"Okay, Tenten."

"I want to become a really strong ninja like Tsunade-sama the legendary female ninja."

"Alright, how about you, Neji?"

I bet he didn't even listen to what I had to say. And he probably still thinks of me as some air headed little girl. This is gonna be harder than I thought. I guess I'll show him on the battlefield then.

* * *

"Lee don't you know that Neji isn't one to be taken lightly? He is a genius you know. Unlike you." I watched Lee fall to the ground and skid backwards a bit. I looked at Neji and smiled a bit. He looked back at me but seemed pissed off that I had said that. I don't get it. I compliment him and yet he acts as though I just ran over his cat!

"Genius? What is a genius? Even if I have no talent, I will surpass a genius with hard work!" Lee didn't seem too happy that he just lost. I guess I'll have to watch what I say from now on if I'm only going to make both Neji and Lee hate me.

"It's useless Lee. No matter how much you try, you cannot defeat me. It's already been decided." So Neji _does_ agree with me that Lee can't win. But why did he give me that look? Was it because I was taking his side?

Aaarrrgh! Then how do I get on his good side? I'm mentally tearing myself apart trying to get this guy to approve of me! And he doesn't like anything that I do! Whats wrong with him?!

Oh great, now he's looking at me. I hate him and his stupid ego. He can go suck it. I'm not gonna play Mr. Nice-Guy anymore, from now on Hyuuga Neji is going to get the _real_ Tenten.

* * *

**Well there ya go.****I know its not that long, but I didn't have all that much to put into this chapter. And im going to California tomorrow so I decided to stop trying to add stuff to this chapter and just give it to you guys.****  
So sorry for the shortness and the lack of plot in this chapter.****  
And please review.****  
The next chapter will take some time to create  
be patient please**


	6. chapter six, neji

**Asura says: hey all, this chapters going to be really really short today...sorry about it.  
i will make up for it in the next chapter.****  
enjoy**

* * *

**Neji -- the mission  
day one, 10:32pm**

"We'll camp here for the night." I stopped and waited for a witty response from my ever-so pleased ex-girlfriend. All she did was turn around and glare at me.

When will she get over herself? She's not the only person suffering here. And with us having a job to do, I don't think that this is an appropriate time to be immature. But granted the circumstances, I'm not so sure anymore.

"And just why didn't you want to stop for camp an hour ago when I wanted to stop?" I sighed, this girl is impossible. All I have to do is ignore her. But as persistent as she is, it'll be hard.

As we set up camp I couldn't help but think how stupid we are. We're ninja! Ninja's aren't supposed to date, they aren't supposed to love. Why on earth I decided to show weakness and ask her out is beyond me.

She's worth it though.

* * *

Why does Daichi _have_ to snore? Figures, when I'm not on a mission with Lee someone else has to snore! Ugh, I swear I will kill myself before this mission is completed.

Or I could always kill the source of my problems.

My hands rub together as I plan my devious scheme.

Hehehehehehe.

**:Neji's imagination:**

Ready to pounce, the Hyuuga takes his stance. Teeth bared, hungry for the taste of blood, he sinks lower to the ground.

Saliva drips from his blood thirsty lips. He takes action, and goes in for the kill.

A sleeping Daichi is no match for a Hyuuga prodigy, oh no. With a blow to the head, Daichi is knocked unconscious and is as good as dead. He's merely child's play now.

**:End of the fucked up imagination that Neji has:**

No...that wouldn't work. Well it would solve all my problems, but my conscience would be heavy and Tenten would be mad at me. And that would just cause more problems than I already have.

Wouldn't want that.

* * *

**So theres the worlds shortest update, made by your's truly!  
**

**:cheers:****  
I know I know  
I do it for the little people.**

**XP****  
So please review!**


	7. chapter seven

**This one'll be a bit longer than the last chapter, but its still pretty short. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters.**

**Buuut just a note to all of my readers, I start school in like...3 days. So I wont update as much, but I will sure try hard too!****Im gonna be a senior! Its my last year of high school.  
...i feel kinda old...**

* * *

"What do you mean I can't fight?!" Full of rage, the man slammed his fists on the large oak table.

"You just moved here, and from an enemy territory above all. It can't be helped that we don't trust your intentions." One of the elders shot back.

The room was silent and everyone was starring at the man in the middle class clothes with his head down, starring at the hands folded in his lap.

"I just want to help protect my new home, that's all." He mumbled.

The elders sitting at the top o f the table just starred at the Hokage to see what he had to say of this little ordeal. He just shrugged in response to their curious stares.

After a long silent pause, the 4th finally spoke. "You know as well as anyone else that we need powerful shinobi to fight off the Kyuubi. And at this point we're desperate...But technically you are an enemy of ours..."

"I'll give you anything, anything you want. To prove that I really am loyal to this country. Just name it." The man's pleading eyes looked up to stare into those of the Hokage "Please. Just let me protect my home."

All eyes were on the Hokage and the man. No one moved a muscle, in anticipation of what words were going to come out of the 4th's mouth.

"You're most prized possession." An elder said simply. The Hokage closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

The man squinted his eyes, knowing what he had to give up.

* * *

Rain started to pour as the man left the Hokage's building. With every step he took, thunder would roar, tree's would crack, screams would echo, and life would turn to death.

The Kyuubi was nearing the town and the shinobi were doing anything they could to stop it from gaining another inch.

Full of determination, he turned his walk into a run and soon enough he was jumping from limb to limb to get to the battle.

"Oh my god." He was struck by a sudden burst of fear. Half of the forest was completely gone. And standing in the middle of the chaos stood the great 9 tailed demon fox. The Kyuubi was currently being held back by about 30 different techniques of all sorts while others were actually attacking. There were wounded ninja scattered everywhere with pools of blood surrounding them. Some of them were getting up from the blood stained ground and still insisted on fighting.

"Hold it here until the Fourth arrives!"

"Don't let it get any closer to the village!"

The Kyuubi swung its tail at a group of shinobi that jumped to attack. Like a baseball, the men hit the tail and flew backwards and skidded to a stop right in front of the newest member of the battle.

Determined to fight for the severely wounded man, he took a single step toward the great beast. But one step is all he got in.

"Daichi!" Said man turned around to face a very pissed off woman. "Don't you dare take another step."

"...Suzume...I...I'm sorry..." He said cringing a little bit as if expecting some sort of beating as punishment. Instead she walked up to him, intertwined her fingers in his and whispered to him.

"What do you say we kick this demon fox's ass and get our daughter back?" She smiled her heart melting smile.

"Alright." He couldn't help but smile too. As long as she was there beside him, nothing would seem impossible. Together they had the strength to take anything on.

Hands held tightly together, the two were ready to take on the Kyuubi.

* * *

**I like to leave you with cliff hangers! Haha  
dont worry, its all part of the plot.  
Who is the daughter that Daichi and Suzume were forced to leave behind?  
Find out in the next chapter of Before I Fall to Pieces!**

**Review time!****  
Thanks, you're a doll.  
XD**


	8. chapter eight, daichi

**Okay okay...heres the next chapter  
I put off cleaning my room and preparing for school to give this to you.  
So here ya go  
I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Daichi--the mission  
Day two--2:17am**

I've been tossing and turning for hours now and all I can focus my attention on is Neji's voice. He keeps threatening me in his sleep.

Is he really asleep? Maybe he knows I'm awake and he's watching over Tenten. But why would I harm her?

Hn...this boy is more protective of her than I thought.

Let's see if I can fall asleep...

_**flashback**_

The Konoha gates opened for us, a simple family of three. Me, a tall man with auburn hair and a gentle smile on my face, and my wife, a petite woman with dark brown hair and her caring golden brown eyes starring at our most prized possession. In the her arms was an infant of about 7 months.

Our child started struggling as we started walking into the village. "Shhhh." My wife soothed. "Calm down sweetie."

We were greeted at the gate to a friendly grin from a man with spiky blond hair and common clothes on. We bowed to him out of respect. He was our new leader after all.

He brought them to his office and talked to us about our living situations. We would be placed in a decent sized apartment. But because we are runaways from Kumo, one of Konoha's enemies, we were to be put on probation. We couldn't leave the village and we were couldn't do missions or anything. We were to be normal citizens of the Leaf Village.

The elders didn't trust us at all. And I wouldn't either, naturally. We were huge enemies of the great Hyuuga clan. And they were our next door neighbors.

_**end flashback**_

"Daichi...kill...blooood..." Okay, Neji was starting to scare me now. I've never heard someone talk in their sleep as much as this boy. And he's saying how he wants to kill me. I don't know what I should do...maybe do away with him before he kills me?

No. That wouldn't work...I don't think I could handle killing someone. Especially when someone else loves them so much...

_**flashback**_

"The Hokage's here Suzume!" I yelled to my wife "It'll be okay. All we have to do is last a little longer and then this'll all be over!"

She stood up weakly and gave me a reassuring smile. The thumps from the giant frog were getting nearer and nearer. As of now, there was only me and Suzume fighting. Everyone else had backed off or died. There was no way I was going to give up at this point. There would be no point in me fighting at all if I gave up.

"I got one last trap set, stand back Daichi! It's a big one!" Suzume yelled at me and I followed her orders. She wasn't too good at setting traps, but the ones she knew how to set up were usually big and caused massive explosions. I watched her clip a wire with a kunai and just a split second later there was a huge explosion at the feet of the Kyuubi. It fell to the ground and let out a painful screech. Débris flew every which way, and dust clouded our vision.

"Yeaaa, I'm good." She joked.

I looked up at the Hokage. He was meditating and the Kyuubi was starting to head right for him. "Suzume, stay here!" I yelled as I started to run to where the giant frog stood.

"Daichi! Stop! You're going to kill yourself!" She yelled back, but it was too late. I already found myself standing right in front of the Hokage in a defense stance.

I knew what I had to do, protect my home, my leader, my wife, my daughter. There is no way I am going to go down without a fight.

The Kyuubi drew nearer and I preformed a few hand seals. The clouds darkened in the night sky and thunder started to roar. Lighting fell from the sky and struck the 9 tailed fox. It stopped its charge towards the Hokage and let out a scream of pain. What I didn't notice was, standing behind the Kyuubi, was my wife standing on raised earth. She had attacked the demon fox from behind.

The Kyuubi's tails were flying around at threatening speeds and its teeth were bared. Saying it was pissed off would be an understatement.

One more attack on the monster and then maybe the Hokage will be done meditating. Suzume knew what I was thinking. At the same time we both made our hand seals for another attack. I called forth another round of thunder to fall from the sky and it struck the head of the Kyuubi. But for some reason my wifes attack wasn't there. The ground didn't melt and suck the demon fox into it.

I frantically looked to the back of the Kyuubi and saw that my wife had been knocked to the ground by one of the Kyuubi's swinging tails. I was terrified at the sight of my wifes broken body laying on the ground in a twisted mess.

Tears wet my cheeks as I prepared for another attack. The monster had regained his composure and raised its paw to strike me. I jumped into the air to evade the attack but I was still struck by a lighting fast reflex attack.

My vision went black.

_**end flashback**_

I quickly opened my eyes and drew a sharp breath. It seemed as if I was holding my breath for eternity. I wiped away the cold sweat that lay on my forehead. It had been quite a while since I last had that dream. And it was much more real to me this time.

I have got to tell her, but not yet.

_Not yet._

* * *

**Theeeere ya go.  
Chapter eight.  
Was it okay?  
Im not so sure if I liked it...i rushed a bit...wanted to get in another update before I started school.  
Well, tell me what you thought!  
A review would make my day!  
:D**


	9. chapter nine, daichi

**Hmm well I'm proud of myself...an update a day is pretty good eh?  
Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Daichi  
2 months before the mission**

The gates opened for me. But this time there is no wife to shush our child standing right beside me. I'm all alone. Ive aged what looks like 30 years. My hair has thinned out and started to turn gray, no more do I smile, my wrinkles have deepened in my face -especially the ones on my forehead- and I no longer consider myself a shinobi. I gave that up years ago.

I walked through the gates, nodding at the two desperately bored guards. This time, there was no one to greet my arrival. So I made my way to the familiar Hokage's building.

Nothing in this village has changed since my leaving. It was still quiet and peaceful and--

"Naruto! You idiot! I am not paying for this!"

"Waaaa Sakura-chan! It's just ramen! It's not that expensive!" A pink haired girl stomped away from the local ramen stand with a spiky blonde haired kid following her, crying at her feet.

Okay, maybe it has gotten louder. But still, nothings really changed.

I make my way up to the Hokage's office. Maybe he can put me in an apartment that is nowhere near that noisy kid.

I walked down the curved hallway and found myself outside the Hokage's office. I knocked three times and there was no answer. I knocked again, sure that there was someone inside. No answer. I leaned my head down and rested my ear on the door to hear what was going on inside.

Snoring?

Just who is this new Hokage?

I knock a little harder this time.

"Is Tsunade-sama sleeping again?" Someone asked angrily from behind me.

So we have a woman Hokage? Things here really have changed since I've been gone.

The door flew open aaaaaand cue the yelling and screaming.

"Tsunade-sama! How many times have I told you not to sleep on the job!"

"I wasnt sleeping!"

"And just what is that puddle of drool doing on the paperwork then?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Shizune."

What was going on? Is this typical of Konoha's Hokage?

"Ahem." I cleared my throat to make my presence known. The two angry ladies straightened their posture and stopped yelling.

"Shirakawa Daichi? Am I correct?" I bowed and nodded. "So, you came back did you? It's kind of amazing that you are still alive." She was looking over all of my drool covered files.

* * *

"Well, here it is..." I looked up at my new home. It's nothing special. It was no where as nice as the one that the 4th gave me and Suzume.

I walked inside and opened the blinds that shaded the entire front room. It was far too dull in this room. I crashed on the couch that sat facing the large window.

Why did I come back? I wanted to forget about the whole incident. But maybe Im not the only survivor from my family...

...maybe Tenten survived too...

"Don't jump all over the place! You'll disturb the people below us!" Oh god. The last thing I need is noisy neighbors.

"Gomenasai. I will keep calm." I sighed. Good, now time to go back to sleep. I've had a long day and I don't want anything to interrupt my sleep.

Hold on...why the hell am I sleeping on the couch when I have a bed in the other room?

I got up from the couch, rubbed my sleepy eyes, and when I opened them I saw something go by the living room window that took my breath away.

She...that girl...looks just like Suzume!

My heart was racing. Could that really be Tenten? But from what Tsunade said...my daughter has never been in the Konoha's residential files. But...she looks just like my wife...there's no way it could be anyone else.

I kept my eyes on her and paid attention to everything she said. She knocked on my neighbors door and seemed shocked. I couldn't tell why. But the next words out of her mouth took me by surprise.

"Hyuuga Neji get back in bed! You know Tsunade-sama told you to not to walk around!"

My neighbor's a Hyuuga? Well this is going to be interesting.

* * *

I watched as she left the Hyuuga's apartment. Everything about her resembles Suzume. I'm near positive shes my daughter! I just need to talk to her...or get information about her.

Lucky for me, my next door neighbor is her friend. This shouldn't be too hard.

But I can't rush into things. As badly as I want to know if shes really my daughter, im an ex-ninja. And the last thing you ever want to do is rush into a situation. I have to look at things strategically.

_So for the next week or so, no matter how much it pained him to wait to meet his daughter, he observed. Every time Neji would take a step out of his house, Daichi knew. He knew what foot Neji took a step with first, he knew the expressions on his face when he saw his former teammates, he knew the glint in his eyes when he made Tenten smile. _

_Daichi just starred out his front window for an entire week. He didn't move a muscle. He didn't even sleep._

_He couldn't. He was dedicated to finding out who that girl was._

* * *

**Mehhhh...i didn't like this chapter either.**

**But thats not for me to decide now is it?**

**No sir'ee bob**

**now...since I gave you 3 new chapters in 3 days you should leave me a review!**


	10. chapter ten, neji

**So for all of you who care...haha...i love school  
I may sound a bit nerdy  
but god did I miss it.**

**Im thankful to be back.  
But I stayed home from school today cause im sick as a dog. I feel terrible...but I sacrificed my sleep and health to bring you another chapter!  
Hooray for Asura-chan not sleeping!**

* * *

**Neji  
1 month 3 weeks before the mission**

"Lets see if I'm able to get out of bed..." I said to myself. No one was around to hear me talk to myself, so it's okay. I do it more than I'd like to admit.

I stumbled out of bed, feeling very little pain in my mid-section. Tsunade worries too much about her patients. All I did was rupture a few organs. It's no big deal.

Now it's time to train!

I opened the door to leave, closed it, and locked it. By the time I turned around, to my surprise, I was standing face to face with a tall middle aged man. He was swaying a bit, reeking of alcohol, the bags under his eyes tell me that he hasn't had a good nights sleep in near forever, and he was in need of a good shave.

There was something about this man that looked all too familiar. The way he showed determination and curiosity through his sleep deprived eyes...they remind me of a certain someones...

The man spoke. "That girl, what is her name? I must know." What the hell is this old pervert talking about? If he's talking about Tenten then there's no way I'm going to tell him a damn thing.

I just glared at the man. Usually that would be enough for anyone to get the hint. But he wouldn't back off. He just shrugged it off. "What is that girls name? The one that keeps coming over?" The man repeated his initial question.

Okay, fine. If he's not going to get the hint with the glare then it looks like I'll just have to ignore him and if not...I get to have a little fun.

I kinda hope he keeps on being persistent about this whole thing.

I walked away from the apartment complex. The man eventually gave up on following me and returned to his apartment. I'm not sure, but I think I heard him chuckle a bit.

* * *

The sun was now setting and upon returning home from training I felt wonderful. I decided to have that little fun I promised myself all those hours ago.

The front door to my neighbors apartment flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang. I stood beneath the door frame waiting for the mans reaction. He just looked up at me with a knowing expression on his face.

The front room was completely dark, the only source of light was the setting sun peaking through the closed blinds. I scanned the messy room. Empty beer bottles were everywhere, and in the middle of the mess sat a couch, and on that couch sat the man. He looked a bit different somehow. He had the same physical properties and the same presence...but something was very different about him. It might be because he had much more to drink after our encounter earlier. But he also looked, somehow, sad.

I looked into the mans hands and in it was a bottle of beer. The man brought the brown bottle to his lips and licked the rim before downing the remains. He then grinned like a mad man.

I stood up straighter as I watched the man stand up and stagger over towards me. I made it to him before he could reach me.

I grabbed the man by the collar and lifted him up so that his feet couldn't touch the floor. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Who are you? Tell me your name." I said forcefully. He only chuckled at me. God, that's annoying. "Tell me what you want with her." I shook him a little.

"She's sssuch a prettygirl. You should consider yourself lllucky to be suchclosefriends with er." Yea, he was drunk. He couldn't even say a sentence properly. "I've been watching her ya know."

I turned away from the man and looked at the large window. We had spent a lot of time just standing on the shared balcony...he must have been watching all those days. "...Tenten..." I whispered so quietly I could barely hear.

"Oooooh. Tenten is her name? How prettyy, it really fits her don'tchya think?" Shit he heard me. I tightened my grip on the mans collar.

"Tell me. Or I wont hesitate on rendering your entire body useless." The man softened his look at me then he lowered his head. This makes me a little curious. Why was he so curious about Tenten?

"No doubt that she is the spitting image of her mother." The man said smugly ignoring my previous demand. "Yet I can still tell she is her fathers' daughter."

I looked into the mans eyes. The way his brown eyes showed the exact emotion he was whispering to me reminds...me of...her...

I stood there bewildered, eyes widened as realization struck me.

"You-Your Tenten's father..." My grip loosened and let Tenten's fathers' anticipating feet touch the ground. I couldn't believe it...

I took in a swift punch to Tenten's fathers' face. He was smashed right in between my fist and the cracking wall. That made me feel pretty good.

Here comes my promised fun now.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked with murderous intent. "Your daughter grew up all alone. She had no one to love her and no support from anyone. She was lucky to be placed on my squad." Although my face was growing red with anger, my tone softened for that last sentence. The man only closed his eyes and sighed.

When he opened his eyes, he could only smirk. Tenten's father then leaned into me and whispered into my ear in such a voice that made my hair stand on ends. "Don'tchyou go near my daughter. Cause if you do..._I will kill you_." I had to back off of him. I can tell he is a shinobi, and to get into a fight with him would be foolish. I stared at him with somewhat of a shocked face. "Now get out of my house, Hyuuga."

I couldn't take it.

I, once again, picked him up by the collar and pushed the man up against the wall forcefully. His smirk was still planted on his lips.

"You have no right to call her your daughter." I growled. And with that, I dropped the man to the floor and left him alone in his dark apartment.

What he didn't know, was earlier at training, I had asked Tenten to be mine.

* * *

**Oooo****  
Neji knows a secret!****  
Neji knows a secret!  
But will he tell is the question.****  
Hmm.  
Find out in the next chapter of Before I Fall to Pieces!**

**And dont forget to review!**

**And fill it with happy things!****  
I need happy.****  
Cause im sick****  
:cough:cough:  
see?  
review.**


End file.
